1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stud/stud-less tires and more particularly pertains to a new tire with removable studs for allowing tires to be used year round.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stud/stud-less tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, stud/stud-less tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat Nos. 4,921,030; 5,198,048; 4,619,301; 4,875,515; 857,745; and Des. 431,215.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire with removable studs. The prior art includes inventions having sleeves permanently inserted into the tire members and used for gripping a road surface.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tire with removable studs which has many of the advantages of the stud/stud-less tires mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire with removable studs which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stud/stud-less tires, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tire member having an exterior circumferential surface and further having a plurality of boss members being spacedly and integrally disposed upon the exterior circumferential surface; and further includes a plurality of stud-fastening members being securely disposed in the tire member; and also includes a plurality of stud members being removably disposed in the stud-fastening members and extended from the tire member for gripping a road surface. None of the prior art describes inventions having stud members removably inserted in the tire members to allow the use of the tire members year round.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the tire with removable studs in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new tire with removable studs which has many of the advantages of the stud/stud-less tires mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire with removable studs which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stud/stud-less tires, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire with removable studs for allowing tires to be used year round.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire with removable studs that is easy and convenient to install and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire with removable studs that eliminates the user from having to have two sets of tires one for winter and one for summer.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.